


[PE同人] 純誘-7

by TEeSugar



Category: PoddEarth
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TEeSugar/pseuds/TEeSugar





	[PE同人] 純誘-7

Podd今天一早就離開Earth家，他需要空間思考，也不想讓Earth醒來見到他覺得尷尬。開著車在曼谷市區瞎晃，反正也沒有要去哪，不塞車就放空往前開，反倒是塞車時強迫性的停滯，讓他不得不正視那已被抽出枝幹攤散檯面的秘密。

 

他其實很想說的，他很想告白的，每個透過快拍捕捉的呆萌神情，都在測試他的忍耐極限；每個躺在他身邊的夜晚，都在挑戰他的理智，只是他害怕，萬一這份感情得不到回應，反而會造成隔閡漸行漸遠，所以一再地把自己拉回現實，阻止那梗在喉間的喜歡，阻止自己的心失去定律。雖然，昨晚發生的一切，甚至，他真實的心情，都隨著Earth那打破禁忌的吻，赤裸裸地橫亙於兩人之間，卻給了他嘗試的勇氣。是否一直是當局者迷？是否，情勢不如他所想的悲觀，他亟欲傾吐的愛意，是否不會一去不返？

 

從來不是個畏而不前的人，一旦想通，他就拿出了十足的果決。不嘗試，怎麼能算愛過。

 

—————

 

當他踏入GMM大樓時，這股勇氣已經進化成堅定的決心，領著他一路往Earth所在的地方前進，如果Earth身邊的位置有他踏足的可能，他就不會讓任何人佔據這個空間；他要雙手奉上真心，給他決定去留的自由。

 

「New、Tay，你們有看到Earth嗎？」甫踏進公司，就看到Tay和New倚在牆邊不知在聊什麼，New注意力放在Tay手上那袋零食裡，一邊淡定地點頭，一邊不停往袋裡撈點什麼出來放進口中；Tay則是兩眼認真地叨念著，一張嘴像個機關槍似的停不下來，只差一副厚片眼鏡就完整了。先對Podd的話有反應的是New，他一看到Podd的神情，八卦天線就啟動了。

 

「嗷，Podd，Earth在會議室裡，」他停頓了一下，「你知道他遇到了什麼事嗎？」

 

「嗯？他怎麼了？他還好嗎？」Podd急了，難道還沒告白就要BE了嗎？

 

「他喔，」New又吃了一口零食，慢悠悠地說，「看起來心情超好的啦！」

 

—————

 

一進房門，Earth就把自己鎖到廁所裡。他必須要有暫時的個人時空，以平緩從見到Podd那一秒起就抑止不住的悸動。認知到自己的感情後，看Podd的眼光似乎也不一樣了，他盯著自己的笑眼，彷彿有種令他挪不開眼神的吸引力，包裹在溫柔的笑意裡，訴說著某種情緒。他發現自己墜入了那深若潭水的眼眸之中，心跳加速，掌心冒汗，胸口一團燥熱，是種折磨，又啟發慾念。然而，在他連自己的情緒都快控制不了時，Podd卻不給他喘息空間般發動各種攻勢：等下班、買晚餐、繫安全帶、送到家，時不時地靠近，時不時地注視，其中最致命的，是那句「我有話想對你說。」

  
要說什麼？Earth不敢想，再怎麼單純也感覺得出來Podd對自己不一樣，他認識的Podd不會把感情當兒戲，所以當他向自己靠近，言語未曾表達的情意都佈滿於身體的溫度裡。Earth不自覺的捂上左胸前，透過皮膚的共振感覺自己震盪的心跳，在呼與吸之間多落了幾個拍點，他甚至懷疑門外那人是否也聽得見，心的吶喊。

 

叩叩。輕輕的敲門聲響起，「Earth，你還好嗎？等你出來，我有話想告訴你。」  


該來的還是要來，Earth深吸一口氣，下意識地拉拉衣襬，打開浴室的門。Podd站在那裡，雙手撐在門框兩側，臉上的笑意收起，取代的是堅毅，配上他銳利的輪廓，Earth的心跳又飆車了。

 

「你要說什麼？幹嘛這麼嚴肅啦...」他試圖逃離Podd的禁錮，卻又害怕碰到他會引發電流，他的臉上寫著焦慮，無處擺放的雙手尷尬地擺動，正進退兩難時，Podd自己讓開了路。

 

「沒關係，我不會為難你。」

 

平靜的話語流入耳中，Earth不禁看向Podd的臉，眉宇間的細微皺摺傳達了什麼心情？自己掩蓋羞愧的舉動在對方眼裡是否偏了意義？Podd眼裡的決心穿入他的心，如果他已經向自己走近，為何不能提起勇氣也向他踏出那一步呢？感情，不能只是一方勇敢，情感的傳遞需要對應的接口，尚未穩定、脆弱的心能因彼此而堅強，當他看見Podd眼底一絲稍縱即逝的失落，思緒還未追上，手已撫上Podd的臉頰，輕輕地，想抹去他的不安，想給他安定的溫暖。

 

「你從來不會為難我。」另一手也捧上Podd的臉頰，「你都順著我。」他的視線在Podd臉上搜尋著，兩眼所及之處將殘留的一點不安都趕走，順過眉眼，滑下輪廓，停留在唇峰。那被目光包圍下的人，一語不發地抿著唇，試圖從他的眼深處看出端倪。Earth偷偷深呼吸，往前一步拉近兩人的距離，只差這麼一點點就能相吻的曖昧，他的吐息打在Podd臉龐，彷彿墮入夢境的迷幻感包圍著他們。

 

「但你呢？我也想知道，我很想知道，你想說什麼。告訴我。」

 

即使已有百分之九十九點九的確定，他仍需要那零點一的肯定，說出口就收不回的話，他已經準備好用百分之百的柔軟去接受它。早在那個主動的吻，甚至更早以前，他對Podd的感覺，已經不同於室友、兄弟，或者朋友，在他自覺之前，身體先渴望靠近，享受這份專屬的溫柔，一層一層，翻開赤裸的真心，一縷一縷，編織綿密的感情。他還是膽小，不敢說出口，但這份鼓勵已然足夠，Podd收回架在門框上的手，輕輕地安放在Earth的腰際，Earth閉上了眼睛，感受幾乎無盡的貼近。

 

「我喜歡你...」輕輕一吻落在額髮。

 

「我喜歡你...」再一吻在眉梢。

 

「好喜歡你...」吻在眼角，然後臉頰，然後唇角，然後他吻他，吻上那已微微開啟的唇，邀請他來疼愛，歡迎他來品嘗，悄靜無聲，卻響徹整室空氣地言說著：

 

**我也喜歡你，好喜歡好喜歡。**


End file.
